Филип Пулман
thumb Сэр Филип Пулман ( ) — английский писатель, наиболее известный своей трилогией «Тёмные начала» и тетралогией «Удивительные приключения Салли Локхарт». Биография Филип Пулман родился в 1946 году в семье офицера. Его отец был лётчиком королевских ВВС Великобритании и служил за границей. В детстве воображение маленького Филипа подпитывали многочисленные путешествия с родителями по всему миру. «Мы были как перекати-поле», — вспоминает писатель. Детство он провёл на юге Африки и в Австралии. Похоже, именно плавание по морям и океанам способствовало развитию писательского воображения: отсюда такой эпический размах и широкое видение мира. Повзрослев, Филип Пулман поселился в Новом Уэльсе, изучал английский в Оксфорде. Позже работал библиотекарем, а потом, получив соответствующую подготовку, стал школьным учителем — преподавал в своем любимом Оксфорде ряд специальностей в школе второй ступени. Он — прирожденный рассказчик и хороший учитель, дети обожали, когда он читал им «Илиаду». Его кумиры — Гомер, Свифт и Диккенс. На создание своего лучшего произведения «Тёмные начала» его вдохновила книга «Потерянный рай» Джона Мильтона, о чём он неоднократно говорил в своих интервью. Все книги Пулман пишет от третьего лица, предпочитает работать над книгой в саду своего дома по раз и навсегда заведённому порядку — каждый день он сочиняет в среднем 1100 слов (три страницы), всегда пишет от руки шариковой ручкой в специально разлинованном блокноте и придумывает первое предложение накануне, чтобы не начинать утро с пустого листа. Своим деймоном автор хотел бы видеть дельфина за сообразительность или сороку за проворство. Известность Пулману принёс детский детективный цикл о шестнадцатилетней Салли Локхарт, действие которого происходит в XIX веке в Лондоне: Рубин во мгле (1985), Тень «Полярной зведы» (1988), Тигр в колодце (1990) и Оловянная принцесса (1994). ]] В 1996 году появился роман Пулмана Северное сияние (вышедший в США под названием Золотой Компас), ставший началом знаменитой трилогии Темных начал, название которой взято из поэмы Джона Мильтона «Потерянный рай». Затем последовали Чудесный нож (1997) и Янтарный телескоп (2000). Трилогию дополняют книги Оксфорд Лиры и Однажды на севере и трилогия Книга Пыли. Сейчас Пулману 71 год, он женат, до сих пор живёт в Оксфорде с женой Джуди, имеет двух взрослых сыновей и продолжает работать над новыми произведениями. Библиография #1972 The Haunted Storm #1976 Galatea #1982 Граф Карлштайн #1987 How to be Cool #1989 Spring-Heeled Jack #1990 The Broken Bridge #1992 The White Mercedes #1993 The Wonderful Story of Aladdin and the Enchanted Lamp #1995 Clockwork or All Wound Up #1995 Дочь изобретателя фейерверков #1998 Mossycoat #1998 The Butterfly Tattoo (re-issue of The White Mercedes) #1999 I was a Rat! or The Scarlet Slippers #2000 Puss in Boots: The Adventures of That Most Enterprising Feline #2004 Чучело и его слуга #2008 Приключения Джона Блейка. Тайна корабля-призрака (рус. перевод 2018) #2010 Добрый человек Иисус и негодник Христос (рус. перевод 2011) #2012 Сказки братьев Гримм на новый лад (рус. перевод 2016) #2017 Голоса деймонов: сборник эссе (рус. перевод 2019) The New-Cut Gang #1994 Галерея восковых фигур #1995 The Gasfitter’s Ball Салли Локхарт #1985 Рубин во мгле #1985 Тень «Полярной звезды» #1990 Тигр в колодце #1994 Оловянная принцесса Трилогия «Тёмные начала» #1995 Северное сияние (в США вышла под названием «Золотой компас») #1997 Чудесный нож #2000 Янтарный телескоп Продолжение «Тёмных начал» #2003 Оксфорд Лиры (рус. перевод : сборник «Лира Белаква», 2019) #2008 Однажды на севере (рус. перевод : сборник «Лира Белаква», 2019) #2017 Книга Пыли, 1 том Прекрасная дикарка (рус. перевод 2019) #2019 Книга Пыли, 2 том Тайное содружество Пьесы #1990 Frankenstein #1992 Sherlock Holmes and the Limehouse Horror Нон-фикшн #1978 Ancient Civilisations #1978 Using the Oxford Junior Dictionary Экранизации *2006 — «Рубин во мгле» (TV) *2007 — «Тень „Полярной звезды“» (TV) *2007 — «Золотой компас» *2008 — «Татуировка в виде бабочки» (The Butterfly Tattoo) *2019 — «Тёмные начала», сезон 1 (TV, телесериал BBC) Награды *2007 год — премия Карнеги. Роман «Северное сияние» («Northern Lights», в США — «Golden Compass»), первый в трилогии, назван лучшей книгой для детей последних семидесяти лет. *2005 год — Премия имени Астрид Линдгрен *2001 год — World Fantasy Лучший автор года *2001 год — The British Book Awards Лучший автор года Престижная британская литературная премия вручается лучшему автору года. Жюри состоит из представителей разных отраслей. *2001 год — The Whitbread Prize Лучшая книга года Премия вручается с 1971 г. за лучшую книгу прошедшего года. Считается одной из самых престижных премий в мире литературы. Основной критерий — качество произведения. «Янтарный телескоп» (3-я книги трилогии) стал первой детской книгой за всю историю существования премии, победившей в номинации «Лучшая книга года». *2001 год — Номинация на The Booker Prize *1996 год — The Guardian Prize Ежегодная премия газеты «Гардиан», присуждается автору лучшей книги, опубликованной в Великобритании за год. Жюри состоит из известных писателей и редактора раздела литературы. *1995 год — British Fantasy Society Лучший роман *1995 год — The Carnegie Medal Самая престижная награда в детской литературе, вручается с 1936 г. Получает широкое освещение в прессе. Жюри состоит из представителей ассоциации библиотекарей. Критика Произведения Филипа Пулмана неоднократно подвергались критике со стороны религиозных организаций за ярко выраженный антиклерикализм и отрицательное отношение к религии и церкви. Неудачный прокат фильма "Золотой компас" иногда объясняли негативной позицией верующих активистов, призывавших к его бойкоту. Ссылки * * Официальный сайт Филиппа Пулмана it:Philip Pullman pt-br:Philip Pullman en:Philip Pullman es:Philip Pullman fr:Philip Pullman Категория:Авторы (в реальном мире) Категория:Реальные персоны по алфавиту